Deck the Mall
Deck the Mall is the 5th episode of 6teen. Plot Three people are playing Christmas songs on a tuba, trumpet, and a trombone while parents with their kids stand in a line asking Santa what they want for Christmas. At the Penalty Box, Caitlin asks Jen what she wants for Christmas. She realizes that Caitlin hasn't even begun her Christmas shopping yet. Then, she tells Caitlin that she'll be "buried alive" due to many shoppers shopping at the mall. Caitlin remembers Jonesy telling her that. She also aforementioned about him buying Jen a gift through a Secret Santa service. Jen says that he's not buying a gift for her himself, and then she calls him a jerk. In front of the box, a customer wants his goalie pad and Jen describes it. He said that he wanted a size 8 and a number 16. He told Jen to hurry up because he was on break. Another customer wants his tennis balls to be paid and he makes a face using his tennis racket. Jen accepts the offer and walks back to the register. Caitlin decides that the Secret Santa service should be at Grind Me. Jen tells her that she doesn't have time while Stanley picks up a badminton racket and fires birdies at Jen. She takes the racket and wraps it up for him, hoping that he'll play with it in the house. Coach Halder calls her and tells her that Stuart Goldsteen needs a new jockstrap. He lets go of the ends and it hurts him. Jen is put under pressure thanks to her boss, Stanley, and the customers, so she runs into an elevator and lets her rage out. When the elevator opens, she calms down and acts like nothing happened. Jude helps Caitlin decorate The Lemon, only for Jen to criticize its appearance. They question her mood, and she is still traumatized by her parents' divorce. She goes on to mention that her mother and Jonesy's father are dating, which comes to a surprise to Jude and Caitlin. Jude, who does not help with the subject, questions if they kiss with their tongue, disgusting the girls. Jen gets back on topic and gripes about herself and her sister having to spend Christmas break with Jonesy and his brothers, then complains about following their traditions. Caitlin feels it will not be terrible as Jen is friends with Jonesy, but Jen goes even further by complaining about having to share a bathroom with him and his brothers. Jonesy meets with the three friends and gloats about his latest job which he thinks is an easy one, and Jen once again complains about spending a lot of time with him. Caitlin attempts to lighten the mood by making their own traditions, and Jude agrees to it. Jen, however, cannot do it, for she has to go home right after work. She sees a Christmas hat and refuses to wear it, only to end up wearing it after being convinced by Caitlin. The girls go shopping while Jude wraps presents. While Jude struggles to wrap a basketball, Nikki meets him and complains about working in the mall and how the customers have seemingly lost their minds. Jude tells her about Jen's mother and Jonesy's father getting together, and Nikki mentions that Jen and Jonesy will become step-siblings should their respective parents marry each other. Jude accidentally launches the ball at a customer while attempting to get out of his poorly wrapped gift, then mentions that the ball was for himself. Nikki tells him that he should be shopping for others and not himself, then goes on to mention that she must get a gift for her mother. She claims that her mother hates everything she gets, then Jen suggests getting a gift certificate. Jude, once again changing the subject, asks Nikki if she thinks Jen's mother and Jonesy's father kiss with their tongue, which disgusts the three girls. A disgusted Jen tells her friends that Jonesy and his brothers have a turkey eating contest, which draws an off-topic response from Jude. Nikki tells Jen to claim she is not into the contest, Caitlin gets a call and answers her call while Jen responds to Nikki's question, and Caitlin tells the gang that Jonesy got the job at Santa's village. Jen gives a sarcastic remark about Jonesy's job, and Caitlin suggests that they see Jonesy in action even after her friends show no interest. Nikki ponders on Wyatt's absence, and Jen tells her that Wyatt is in line at Grind Me. Jen and Caitlin meet Wyatt at Grind Me, who is grumpy due to his lack of caffeine. Charmaine gives him his cappuccino, but a customer accidentally knocks the coffee onto his shirt, rendering Wyatt in pain. The gang helps him, then sees Jonesy dressed as an elf. The gang remains largely speechless, but they soon burst out into laughter, which draws a complaint from a humiliated Jonesy. Later, Wyatt and Jude have difficulties communicating courtesy of the band players next to them, so Wyatt donates a sum of cash to make them stop playing. Wyatt and Jude browse The Khaki Barn to find a present for Caitlin, and soon find The Clones advertising their "Somebody Loves Me" sweater. Jude attempts to buy one for Caitlin and another one for himself, but only gets one for Caitlin upon being confronted by Wyatt. Nikki is found by Jude in one of the change rooms, and she tells Jude that the sweater is perfect for Caitlin. Jude is pushed off by Nikki, then she slams the door so she can remain hidden from the Clones, who squeal once again, much to Nikki's annoyance. While Jen attempts to wrap a gift, Caitlin talks about the gifts for herself and Jen. Jen complains about the difficulty of gift wrapping, so Caitlin takes over while Jen answers a call from Jonesy about the Christmas party at his house, drawing anger from Jen. A customer dressed as Santa asks for shoes in a different size, but is told off by a stressed Jen. Caitlin notes how bitter Jen is, for she told off Santa. Jen goes on about how Jonesy has not asked what she wants to do, so Caitlin attempts to lighten the mood by claiming Jonesy has Christmas spirit. Contrary to her statement, Jonesy has almost no spirit and confiscates Stanley's candy cane after one of Stanley's snarky remarks. Jonesy sees Yummy Mummy and hits on her after giving back Stanley's candy cane, but is pantsed by a naughty Stanley. Yummy Mummy gets the wrong idea and reports Jonesy to Santa, getting Jonesy fired from his job. Jonesy claims to be Santa's little helper in hopes of keeping his job, but he loses his temper after Stanley blows him a raspberry. Santa stops Jonesy, leading Jonesy to bash the holiday and lose what little spirit he had. By The Lemon, the gang mopes due to their unfortunate situations. Caitlin asks if any of them got presents, but only Wyatt and Jude show their presents. In hopes of cheering them back up, Caitlin hands them smoothies, which they dislike upon tasting. After Jonesy simply dumps his smoothie on the floor, Caitlin takes a seat, bummed because she failed to lighten the mood. Nikki goes off about last-minute shoppers, and throws what is left of her smoothie into one of the band player's instruments while they play. Caitlin notes on how it was not very "Christmas-like," and Wyatt notes on how working right before Christmas has bummed him out. Jonesy mocks Santa upon seeing him walk with kids, then Caitlin suggests having fun to negate their sadness. Jonesy suggests sneaking into a movie for free, and Caitlin begs the rest of the gang to participate. While Jonesy returns his elf costume, the gang goes to The Gigantoplex, but Caitlin does not realized that she left the gifts behind. By The Gigantoplex, Wyatt sees a new coffee shop and walks over to it, but is cut off by four customers. The gang tries to agree on a movie, only to start bickering about which movie to watch. Caitlin settles the argument by having them draw straws, and they end up watching a movie called Torque II: More Torque. Nikki complains about not finding seats, but Jonesy reminds her that he never promised seats. They decide to sit in the aisles, only to cause a lot of commotion and get escorted out by the usher. While walking out, Nikki intentionally spoils the ending, drawing much hatred from the audience. Caitlin suddenly realizes she betrayed the presents, and Jonesy gets the gang lost in the mall. They find their way back to The Lemon, then realized that the mall is closed. The entrances are locked, and the gang remembers that the mall closed at three, leaving them stuck in the mall. Caitlin wails in the fact that the presents were stolen, and Jen and Jonesy fight because Jonesy's scam got them locked in the mall. Caitlin suddenly loses her cool and gripes about trying to cheer everyone up. Jen and Jonesy fight once again, which causes Caitlin to talk about how lucky they truly are. Jonesy finally realizes that Jen refuses to participate in his turkey-eating contest, and the friends patch things up and set aside their differences. Nikki reminds the gang that they are locked in the mall, but Jonesy remembers that he has the key to every store in the mall. Jude becomes excited about leaving the mall, but ends up staying with the gang and having fun in the mall. After taking pictures, Jude finds the present Caitlin lost, and Wyatt claims they were in a donation box. The friends decide to leave them for those in need, and they leave the mall. The gang hangs out by The Lemon the next day, then Jen announces that she won with Jonesy's family Christmas cup. Jonesy claims that he will win it next year, and tells the gang what the bathroom smelled like when Jen used it after the turkey-eating contest. The gang jeers, causing Jen to hide her face in her hood. Caitlin claims that it was her most memorable Christmas, and feels like getting locked in the mall should be a Christmas tradition. After the clock strikes ten, customers rush into the mall while the gang remembers that it is Boxing Day. Trivia *The episode's name is a pun on the Christmas song "Deck the Halls". *Jonesy's job: "Santa's Little Helper Elf" **Reason for firing: Tried to hit on Yummy Mummy and got pantsed by Stanley. *In both air dates, Cartoon Network and Teletoon first aired the episode in December. *Here, Courtney is mentioned as being Jen's sister by Jonesy, but the guys in the gang don't learn about this until It's Always Courtney, Courtney, Courtney! Of course, it's possible that as this is a Christmas episode, It's Always Courtney, Courtney, Courtney! falls chronologically before this. *'Goof': Wyatt orders an extra-tall no-foam cappuccino in this episode; however, in the episode Awake the Wyatt Within, he is ordering double-foam cappuccinos, and one plot point is his paranoia about not getting as much foam from Charmaine. *'Goof': Here, Jen's mom and Jonesy's dad dating is treated as a new thing, but in the first episode, Jonesy casually mentions it to Jen loud enough for the whole group to hear. *Torque 2: More Torque is a reference to 2 Fast 2 Furious, the second installment in the "The Fast and the Furious" series. *In this episode, it's mentioned that Jen's parents split up. However, in The Wedding Destroyers, it's implied that her father is dead. It's possible that they split up and Jen's dad died soon after the divorce or separation. Category:6teen Episodes